Contagious
by Scags
Summary: Just a little oneshot regarding a certain blonde haired healer, sick and miserable, and who pops up to make her more comfortable. Extreme fluff. RedYellow  Specialshipping


Her house was lonely. The outside world had opened itself up, acknowledging the day's beginning. Inside, however, was a completely different story. After a quick breakfast, a certain young lady had felt incredibly sick to the stomach. It didn't happen that often, she was quite healthy, but this was something different.

She had never felt as lousy as she did now. The blonde girl shivered, despite the warmth of her quilt, about ready to cry when her Pokegear went off. With her stomach about to erupt, not to mention the throbbing in her head, she was lucky to get out of bed and stumble to answer it without breaking something.

"Hello?" she winced at how foggy her voice sounded.

"Yellow?"

An involuntary blush crept to her already flushed face. The voice was unmistakable, and she cursed herself as she remembered the plans she had made for the day.

"Red! I-I'm so sorry," she stammered, making her way to sit on her bed. "I just woke up, and I'll get ready right now. I'll be the-"

"You sound awful."

Fighting back the tears as a wave of nausea hit her square in the stomach, she knew it was useless to try and greet the day. Falling back onto the pillows, she sighed.

"I-I can't do anything today," she mumbled miserably. "I think I caught what Gold had the other day, I'm so sorry!"

It took her a moment to realize that the line was dead and she blinked, looking at the screen. Sure enough, the call had ended, and she was quick to turn it off and slip under the covers, embarrassed and wishing Red hadn't hung up on her. She probably sounded pathetic, and she wished she could just curl up and disappear.

She must have dozed off, because soon enough she heard the front door slam shut and she started, jerking upwards in bed, her hand already reaching for her Pokeballs on the dresser.

A soft "oh no you don't" sounded and a cool palm pressed against her forehead, while its counterpart gently pulled her fingers from her dresser, back under the covers. She followed the guidance, as Red's soothing voice was enough for her to immediately give in and let him pull the quilt up to her chin.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to say, a new pounding in her chest.

"Taking care of you, of course!" His eyes were so kind that it was all she could do not to burst into tears from her misery and his sweetness.

"You don't have to do that," she mumbled, her face beginning to flush again.

Before Red could answer, Yellow's eyes suddenly widened and she flew out of the bed, rushing into the bathroom before unloading her early breakfast. The dark haired boy was at her side in an instant, gently pulling her long hair back and patiently waiting for her to finish.

"You need to be taken care of," he said, smiling and rubbing his fingers in a circular motion on her back.

Too miserable to disagree, Yellow nodded and allowed Red to slip an arm around her and lead her to the bed, where she was promptly tucked in.

"Now, I'll make you some chicken noodle soup, I'm told it'll make you feel better, and then I'll call Green to tell him that I can't train with him today, and..."

Yellow let herself doze off at the sound of his voice, so soothing and kind, and soon enough Red stopped talking to find the younger trainer asleep. He grinned at the sight and made his way to the small kitchen. Various sounds of pots banging and muttered curse words made their way through the haze of Yellow's slumber, much to the girl's sub-conscious amusement.

By the time she woke up, stiff and completely starving but feeling well rested, Red's face was extremely close to hers, a grin on his face.

"Wakey wakey!"

Yellow's eyes widened and she squealed, pulling the covers over her head. She probably looked horrible, and she was incredibly embarrassed (and rather pleased) that Red really was here, and it wasn't just a dream.

"What are you doing?" The older boy's voice was unamused, but not unkind. Rather deadpan, actually, and Yellow's face heated up.

"S-sorry, but I'm feeling much better now and you don't have to stay if you don't want to-"

In one swift movement, Red had pulled the covers down with one hand and stuffed a spoon of soup heaven into her mouth with the other. Yellow's eyes widened and she stammered a thank you, earning her a happy grin and a you're welcome.

And then she saw her kitchen, with various pots and pans strung all over, and all the ingredients completely thrown about.

"Red!" Her eyes drooped at the thought of cleaning up his mess.

"Wha-oh." Red scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face. "I'll clean it up, honest, I just really wanted you to have some soup..."

His voice trailed off as the girl started giggling. He always loved her laugh, the Chingling-like sound soothing and so carefree. So he began to laugh with her, and the two of them giggled and Yellow had never felt so good while sick.

And then Red surprised her by lifting up her shirt, which caused a instantly flustered Yellow to flush and immediately demand what he was doing, before planting a soft kiss on her exposed stomach. Then he lifted his head to hers and grinned that boyish grin that she loved so much. Although it did little to stop her mortification, and he gently returned her shirt to it's original position.

"Get better, Yellow," he said quietly before she began to shovel the soup in her mouth to hide her incredibly apparent blush.

"Kay," she whispered nervously, watching as he returned to the kitchen and began to clean up his mess.

**f i n**

_This is just something I whipped up quick. I didn't really do much editing, but I just really wanted to post something! So here it is._

_Now that I think about it, Yellow isn't really that bashful, but the girl is so adorable. This was based on a challenge issued by a friend of mine, to write a oneshot involving a stomach kiss. So what do you think?_

_No one likes a ghost reader, review review review!_


End file.
